Keep Them Safe
by JulysSunRuse
Summary: When Mrs Frederic introduces Claudia to a mysterious teen her life begins to spiral out of control and with the arrival of an old friend she finds herself in a web of lies. With the help of Myka, Helena and Pete will she get her life back on track or will the truth consume her and her growing family. First ever Multi-Chapter fic Pairings:Claudia/OC Claudia/Todd Bering&Wells
1. Old Friends

/**Chapter 1**\- Old Friends

There was a loud crash that echoed round the B&amp;B that woke Claudia from her slumber. She turned on her lamp as another loud crash sounded, quickly jumping out of bed and tip toeing to open the door she was able to hear hushed talking from what sounded like women.

"Will you be quite, this place is a home" A voice spoke which Claudia recognised instantly.

"I'm sorry but it is dark and I can barely see what is in front of me" the second voice sounded, but Claudia had no clue to how the owner was, especially when the accent was British _'Maybe she knows HG' _she thought heading down the stairs to meet the guests.

"Mrs Fredric, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting" She said jumping off the first step to turn on the light, the first thing she noticed was the young person standing next to the Caretaker. She could be no older than 18 and on top of that she was holding a backpack which had seen better days.

"Aah Claudia I do hope this one didn't wake you?" She said glaring at the girl before continuing "She's will be staying with you for a while, no questions asked."

Claudia just nodded as Mrs Fredric walked passed her before whispering in her ear "don't let her disappear" and with that she disappeared out the door and in to the night.

"So you hungry?" she asked the girl walking in to the kitchen. She watched as the girl looked around before following her. "So what's your name? Huh" reaching in to the fridge to pull out the rest of the left over Pizza.

"Lace" she replied still standing in the door way watching Claudia like a hawk.

Now in the full light Claudia got a full view of Lace, the white jacket with wings on the back she noticed how her hood was up, she wanted to say something about that but left it out as she noticed the dirt marks on the arms.

"Rough day? I mean your jacket is dirty"

"Not really just have a habit of falling over things" she smiled gesturing to the over turned coffee table.

"I can see that. We don't have any spare beds at the moment so you might have to take the couch unless you want to ta-"

"The couch is fine." Lace interrupted her.

Claudia watched as Lace headed to the couch before putting her bag at the foot of the couch, pausing before laying down facing the fire-place, totally missing when Lace took her shoes of _'Was she wearing any shoes? '_ she thought to herself. The sun was starting to rise and come through the tree line before Claudia realised what she had done.

"What I'm I still doing down here" She headed towards the clock on the mantel _6:45am _

'_Great been standing down here for 4 hours in the dark it's no big deal right? '_

The door the B&amp;B flew open startling Claudia who started to head to meet the arrivals and was stopped by a terrified Lace who within a matter of seconds was in a protective stance in front of her. Myka walked in suitcase in hand talking to HG who was a few steps behind carrying a sleepy brown-haired boy.

"Helena, I promise I'll make it up to you okay"

"You don't need to promise me anything, darling I am not disappointed" HG replied noticing the scene in the living room.

"Claudia, are you all right? Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Well this is Lace; she's going too stay with u-"Claudia was interrupted when a blue light appeared from her right heading straight to Lace. Who effortlessly dodge out the way before appearing by Myka with the tesla in her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Myka asked taking back her tesla from the girls open hand.

"As I was saying this is Lace and she staying with us for the time being" Claudia carried on as nothing happened. Lace appeared back at her side.

"Sorry about my wife. I'm Helena but you can also call me HG and this little man is Eddie" handing out her hand for Lace to shake.

"It's nice you meet you" Helena smiled at Lace's accent.

"I'm Myka, about the shooting thing".

"Forget it." Lace replied.

Myka headed to the kitchen before returning and collecting the suitcases and heading up stairs. HG excused herself to go and join her wife but not before handing Eddie over to Claudia. Eddie was still asleep so Claudia went and sat in the rocking chair, before slowly rocking while humming a song Lace didn't know.

Lace felt out-of-place, she was still standing in the middle of the room. Hearing the kettle click off she decided to help out making the drinks as Myka and HG still hadn't come down yet and Claudia was rocking Eddie. By the time she had reached the kitchen she realised that she had no clue on where the cups and tea are stored and after a quick search she found everything she needed and got to work. Instead of just making tea like a normal person would do, Lace found herself stacking pancakes on to a plate and taking it to the table which had fruit, bacon strips and scones.

"What happened here?" Claudia asked with a smile from the door way with a now wake Eddie.

"I … It just happened" Lace replied looking around at the table.

"Looks good" Claudia grabbed a bacon strip, after placing Eddie in his Jumperoo.

"Somebody is at the door" Lace said out of nowhere. Claudia was going to say something but stopped in her tracks as a loud knock echoed around the B&amp;B.

"I'll get it Lace, you watch Eddie" Claudia said grabbing another bacon strip and heading to the door.

"What can I do for—Todd?" Standing straight in front of her was somebody she hasn't seen in a few years Todd, witness protection Todd. He looked more mature supporting a short beard but wore the same type of clothes from their last meeting.

"Hi.. Claudia. Can I come in?"

"Sure" she stepped aside as he entered, she shut the door and lead him in to the dining room. To where Lace was making Eddie smile.

"Todd, you want anything to eat?" Claudia asked him but he passed, silence quickly fell.

Lace could sense the awkwardness in the air so she decided to introduce herself to Todd, She held out her hand to take Todd's who took it. The air in Lace's lungs disappeared causing her to step back out of the handshakes she felt nauseous as she banged in to the table. She watched Claudia rush to her and ask if she was okay, but the voice in her head was getting louder and louder repeating the same word over and over.

'_**Lair'**_


	2. The Agreement?

I'm Sorry I totally forgot about this story, but I have found the document and there is a few chapters I have written that need a good going through so hopefully this story will be update sooner rather than later

Any questions don't be afraid to ask..

/**Chapter 2 -** The Agreement?

Claudia was sat on the doorstep to the B&amp;B waiting for Lace to come back from sitting in the middle of the garden. She was confused to what had happened, Lace freaked out and ran out the door. _'Was this a usual thing with her? I don't even know who she really is?' _she thought. Todd had excused himself with the promise that they'd meet up later in town.

"Is she still sitting out there?" Helena spoke from the door way

"Yep…"

"You gonna go and see what the matter is?" Helena asked

"I'm not too sure, what if she freaks out and decides to climb a tree?"

"Claudia there is only one way to find out."

Claudia sighed "HG why can't you see what's wrong? "

Helena laughed placing a hand on Claudia's shoulder "Because my dear… It is not my matter to attend. You'll understand why it has to be of when you go and talk to her"

"I hate it when this kind of stuff happens, but if she starts to climb a tree you can go get her"

After a short walk Claudia plopped herself next to Lace. She didn't say anything because well she hadn't got anything to say. It wasn't her who freaked out and the more she thought about it she didn't want to seem too curious.

"I'm sorry"

"Lace, There's nothing to be sorry about" She looked to the younger girl

"There is" Lace replied looking at her "I shouldn't have agreed to this" Claudia was confused, what agreement? Was it with Mrs Frederic, The Regents or The Warehouse? Was that the sole reason why she was told not to let the girl go?. The main thought running through her mind was _'Is she dangerous'_

"What agreement Lace?"

"Wait you haven't been told? They promised me they would tell you" Lace responded standing up pulling Claudia with her.

"Lace! What agreement and with who?" Claudia pushed for an answer

"The agreement with Mrs Frederic and the Regents, but they should have told you. They promised"

"Okay… tell me the agreement" She said clasping Lace's arms to prevent her from walking away.

"The agreement was that I-"Lace stopped in her tracks by the site of Mrs Frederic standing on the porch her bodyguards at either side. Lace had been told not to tell anybody. Lace was told that Mrs Frederic would tell the team before she arrived before she accepted the agreement.

"Do you trust me Claudia?" Lace took hold of Claudia arm in the same ways as Claudia was clasping hers. Claudia hesitated looking at the girls face … she wanted the truth and could see it written across Lace's face.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"Take a deep breath" Before Claudia could ask why she was engulfed in a bright white light making the B&amp;B and the trees disappear, the air around her started to wrap around her body making her feel as if she was a light as a feather. That feeling didn't last long as within a matter of seconds it felt like she had been hit by a truck. The White light disappeared revealing that they weren't at the B&amp;B any more. The Grass that they were standing on turned to warm sand, the B&amp;B in the distanced turned in to a large wooden cabin build on part of a sand dune. '_Where are we? how the hell did we get here ?where is here? _She thought.

"This is my safe place. I built it?" she saw the perplexed expression on Claudia "Oh yea.. I can travel to different places just by thinking" Lace said like it was no big deal.

"I Kind of figure that bit out Lace, but you said you built this place."

"Yea. I did, 50 years ago"

"I need to sit down" Claudia sat down on the sand facing away from the cabin to reveal the clear blue ocean. Lace sat next to her sighing.

"I should tell you about the agreement. Don't worry this is a safe place it can't be found it was part of my first agreement"

"First- oh I'm listening"

"Well my first agreement is 60 years old. Around the time when the Warehouse started to come to the US, the agreement was that I keep my distance in return I get a place that is imposable to locate, and in this day and age it can't be picked up by satellites. I built my home and I kept my part of the deal for over 59 years. The Regents did not; they called me out with a new proposition." Lace took a breath looking over to Claudia to make sure she understood what has already been said.

"They asked me to work for them. They made an agreement without my input and well this is why we're here now. It's my job to protect the next Caretaker. To protect you Claudia"

"To protect me from what" Claudia asked standing up so that she was looking down at Lace

"You're Past"


	3. Past Meets Present

/**Chapter 3**\- Past Meets Present

The B&amp;B was packed with Regents and bodyguards, the agreement was over the plan was ruined and Claudia's fate was in the balance. Irene was commanding the Regents as well as Helena and Myka.

"When Lace brings back Claudia. We aim to catch her alive. When I give the order if things are going wrong we will shoot to kill"

"Mrs Frederic don't you think that's a bit much" Myka asked "She hasn't done anything wrong"

"She hasn't done anything wrong at the moment but she will and we are going to stop it before that happens. Before the blood is spilled"

"She may do something in the future but it will be you who will spill the blood first" Myka replied raising her voice

"It's a risk I am willing to take" Irene said nodding to the regents who started their work on finding Lace and Claudia's location. Myka felt a soft hand on her back pulling out on to the porch and on to the bench. Myka instantly felt her self-calming down, she resting her head on to Helena shoulder listening her wife's heartbeat.

"Lace is apparently dangerous, according to the Regents" Myka whispered so only Helena could hear.

"Aren't we all dangerous dear" Helena whispered back planting a kiss on Myka's forehead. They were being observed by a Regent disguise as a plumber; whoever Lace was it must be pretty important.

"Yes I supposed we are. But if Lace really was dangerous to Claudia she would have done something last night or this morning before we arrived."

"Myka, I don't think Lace is the one we have to observe. Let's go on a walk" Helena clasped Myka's hand as they walked down the B&amp;B drive

"Long ago I met Lace and she saved my life. I was under order by Caturanga. I was to shoot on sight."

"So Lace isn't as young as she seems" Myka asked to which Helena nodded before continuing "Why haven't you told me this story before?"

"I felt like it wasn't a story that you wouldn't like to hear"

"I love you Helena, I won't stop if you tell me about your past" They had stopped walking and were facing each other. "Tell me. I want to know"

"Okay" Myka placed a kiss on her cheek.

"The last location we had on her was Scarborough on the North Bay in 1896 it may have been a different name back then. It took us a couple of days to reach her last known location and Wollcott and I hoped she'd still be there, to our surprise she was. Lace looked like she wasn't even hiding she was just sat on the beach watching the waves. To this day I have no idea on why we had to shoot on site. Wollcott pulled out his gun and she just stood up. Myka it was like she knew we were coming." Helena paused, the memory of the beach becoming so much clearer than it has ever been, she looked at Myka, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"We started to approach her so that we could take her some place else. These horrible screams came from behind us, as turned to look at the cause I was tackled from behind and not a moment afterwards this wild horse and cart passed us. Something must have spooked it as it carried on down the beach." Myka let out a gasp gripping on to her hand a little tighter.

"Wollcott had landed in front of me, I realised from that point, that it was Lace who had saved me. I owed her my life I couldn't kill her, I turned to her and whispered 'disappear' and she did until this morning. From the way she acted I don't think she remembers me." She spoke quietly as they headed back in to the crowed B&amp;B as night fell.

"Agent Bering. I need your help" Irene called out from the dining room behind a stack of files.

"It's getting late; I'll meet you upstairs in a bit" Myka said kissing Helena good night.

"Mrs Frederic what can I help you with?" Myka asked having being escorted in to a chair. The Regents had truly taken over the B&amp;B it was like a control centre. Computers and laptops were running facial recognition, GPS scans and searching for unexplained white lights. Hundreds of files were stacked on the dinner table all with the confidential stamp across the front.

"Agent Bering you are to pick up Agent Lattimer and fill him in on the Mission at hand"

"Pete's being brought in, what about his Mission?"

"Agent Jinks will take over. Agent Lattimer's plane will be arriving in an hour. After that you are dismissed until 09:00"

"On it" Myka answered _'this is going to be a long night'_

/The Cabin/

"You can take the bed , I'll sleep on the sofa" Lace said after picking up some sheets and a pillow. The fire was cracking in the stone burner. Claudia was amazed at the beauty and craftsmanship of the walls and the furniture well what furniture there was. _How did Lace create this place?_ She thought.

"Thanks erm..see you tomorrow then" Claudia headed to her room which was upstairs and was taken back at the view in front of her. The sky was illuminated by the stars and planets she could see every constellation from Cancer to Pegasus, there wasn't a single ripple on the ocean as it shimmered in the moon light. "This is beautiful "she whispered to herself. She turned to look at the bed; there was not one crease on the quilt. _'Odd'_

She headed to the painted light blue wardrobe in search for something to change into. After changing in to shorts and a vest to she headed back to the window, spotting a Lace on the water's edge "What are you doing Lace?"

Lace was focusing shaking her hands out in front of her body, before her body arched and fell on to the water's edge. Claudia felt herself get closer to the window as she saw the girl's expression turn to pain. Claudia watched as a bright light swarmed round Lace before disappearing just like it had done when they arrived here, Lace was stood facing the ocean, wings open wide casting a shadow on the sand. _'I'm Dreaming or hallucinating or wings' _Slipping under the light blue covers Claudia felt her self-drifting off.

Claudia awoke to the sun was shining in through the window. The memory of Lace with wings plagued her mind. '_Why would she have wings?_' She thought getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen in search of food. The Sliding doors were wide open letting the cool ocean breeze cool the rooms, Lace emerged from the kitchen holding a dish of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Lace this place is beautiful, this cabin, The Ocean, The Stars"

"Thanks, oh you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen; I didn't know when you'd be up" Before Lace had even finished explaining what there was in the kitchen, Claudia had already grabbed a mango and a bowl of cereal. Claudia dropped her spoon in her bowl as she remembered she has agreed to meet Todd.

"I was supposed to meet Todd in the diner"

"I'll take you to where Todd is staying after breakfast if you want." Lace suggested.

"You can do that?" Lace nodded in response "Okay but first, you have to tell me what you are"

"Deal"


	4. The Mission

**/Chapter 4 **– The Mission

Myka had arrived at the airport in time for Pete's fight to land. Only to find out that it had been cancelled and rescheduled for 10 am the next morning. Myka had decided to stop the night rather than travel back in the morning. She felt herself get excited as it got closer to 10am.

"Myks" Myka was engulfed in a hug from behind. She turned to see her partner. Pete, Steve and Artie have spent the last four months working undercover in an attempt to gain access to an Artifact smuggling ring or for short ASR.

"Pete it's so good to see you. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I missed your jokes"

"It's a good job I have a few stored up… So what's going on?" Pete asked picking up his luggage.

"The B&amp;B has turned in to a command centre, there going after a girl called Lace who is older than Helena.. and according to Mrs Frederic and The regents she is dangerous. On top of that Lace is not dangerous in any sense, I mean she saved Helena back in England and she doesn't deserve to be killed because the Regents fear her. Oh and her and Claudia disappeared in a bright white light and cannot be tracked. That's about it".

"Okay that's a lot to take in." Pete laughed "Disappeared in a bright white wish I could have seen that"

"You any closer to the ASR?" Myka asked getting in to the SUV.

"Nah, I was telling Steve that we have the wrong people. He's gonna try a different angle" Pete replied

"How is Steve and Artie, we miss them?"

"There doing okay. They both miss you even if Artie won't admit it" Myka smiled

After hours of driving the B&amp;B came in to view, Myka and Pete noticed there were more cars parked in the drive. Shadows could be seen through the windows. Helena greeted the car as it pulled up.

"Good to see you Pete" Helena pulled Pete in to a hug "there's someone we'd like you to meet" Myka headed to the picnic blanket and picked up Eddie handing him to Pete.

"Hey Little man, I remember seeing a picture of you" They all headed to the picnic blanket to grab some food and to catch up on the last four months. The mission could wait another hour or two.

/Beach/

"I'm a 5th generation Alpha my parents, their parents and so on. Each generation of my family have been getting more and more powerful, I have a few different abilities."

"I have heard of Alphas, Vanessa has worked with a group of Alphas in the CIA" Claudia replied while collecting the Frisbee.

" Dr. Lee Rosen tried to recruit me back in 2011 but I rejected. I didn't want to go back in the radar"

"How did he take it?" Claudia threw the Frisbee which Lace caught

"Well he started to beg" Lace replied smiling as she threw it back to Claudia "Anyway, I got the teleport ability from my great grandfather; My mother gave me the ability to heal others and take pain. Great-Great Grandma gave me some type of psychic -thingy which I don't know how it works really. My own ability evolved further than my parents realised and it's the main reason why I'm still here and that they are dust." Lace said catching the Frisbee once more.

"You're Immortal" Claudia said

"Yep nearly 900 years old, sometimes it a curse and sometimes it's a gift" Lace responded. "I can take you back now if you want"

"Okay" Claudia smiled, but the truth was Claudia didn't really want to leave this place was beautiful she wanted to swim in the ocean, watch the stars, relax on the beach and learn more about Lace. All the stories she would know, the history she has lived through. Why would she leave this all behind?

"You ready" When Claudia nodded and took a deep breath. The Bright light appeared around them and vanished just as quickly as it had come. The red door of the Univille motel appeared next to them. '_Must be where Todd is staying'_ Claudia thought

"Here you are "

"Thanks" Claudia replied staring straight at the door

"You gonna knock?"

"Yep" Claudia Knocked. The voice in Laces head began to get louder and louder once more _'Not again' _Lace thought

"Don't go too far okay" Claudia called out to Lace as she started to walk away.

"I won't" Lace shouted back, causing Claudia to hide the smile that was forming on her face. The door opened making Claudia jump.

"Todd listen I'm sorry about yesterday, there was an emergency at work and they wouldn't let me leave. Forgive me"

"I forgive you. " Todd answered with a smile on his face. "You want to come in?"

"Sure"

/B&amp;B/

"We got a hit" Mrs Frederic announced to the tactical groups she had put together, with Pete and Myka as leaders. Helena stood in the back listening to every word spoken by the regents while being on speaker with Claudia.

"Team A lead by Agent Lattimer, it is your job to capture Lace. If it calls for it you shoot to kill, Team B lead by Agent Bering, it is your job to find and protect Claudia Donovan. The Facial recognition picked them up by the Univille- Motel. This has got to be short and sweet. Move out"

The teams move out in to four SUVs, Myka hoped that their plan had worked, that Claudia had got the message and had disappeared with Lace.

The teams pulled up outside of the Univille-Motel, Myka knock on the door and got a surprise

"Todd. Is Claudia here?"

"Sorry Myka you just missed her" He replied

"Okay thanks anyway, see you later" She walked away after Todd shut the door meeting up with her tactical team.

"We just missed Claudia.. Let's look near the diner" The team moved out on her command, the mission was going smoothly until a there was a sound that she didn't want to hear, a gunshot. The team ran to the sound.

"Pete what happened?" Myka asked

"Don't worry I made sure the team didn't see them disappear, the sound was a car backfiring" He whispered to her.

"We should head back. If they were here there are not anymore. Let's get back and regroup" Myka called out.

/Beach /

"I have had it with the god damn Regents" Lace shouted throwing sand into the air. "I haven't done anything," She looked to Claudia. "I suppose that in their eyes I have kidnapped you"

"I came to you remember. Yesterday at the B&amp;B and to day I came to you" Claudia said stepping forward.

"I just want to be able to go somewhere without the threat of being taken"

"Lace, The Regents where ordered to shoot to kill, but you're immortal so it all seems pointless anyway"

"Tell that to them. It may not kill me but it bloody hurts" Lace shouted arms out wide, as if The Regents could see.

"I'll make a note. Lace remember I have people on the inside, telling us their every move." Claudia watched as the realisation took over the girl's face.


	5. Your Target

**/Chapter 5** \- Your Target

"What the hell happened out there? Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer you care to explain". Irene declared walking around the round table.

"Claudia was not at the location she had left before both teams had even arrived." Myka spoke

"Lace wasn't at the location you'd said she'd be at" Pete followed up with.

Irene looked around the teams she had assembled she was about to say something when the B&amp;B door opened revealing Kosan. Myka looked towards the lounge to see Helena raise an eyebrow. Myka sent her a look _'You called him' _when Helena smiled she took it as confirmation.

"Kosan what do we owe the pleasure"

"Irene what are you doing? What his?" to emphasise his point he picked up a small pile of files and dropped them back on to the table. "I am shutting you down. This girl, your Target is no danger to the next Caretaker"

"If I can interrupt-"

"Irene. We have an agreement with her; we will stick to that agreement. She is free" he looked around at the mess they had created. "Clean this place up, and return to your covers." With that he walked out in to the night. The Regents hustled to clean the place up. Within an hour the B&amp;B was back to the way it was.

"Helena I'm going to kiss you, how did you do it?" Myka said placing a well-deserved cup of tea it front of her while placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Thank you my dear. I pulled a few favours".

/Beach-Nightfall /

"Why did you pick here, Lace" Claudia asked looking up at the sky. Lace had surprised her for the second time since they had arrived. Lace had appeared from the cabin holding a fire pit before heading back in to bring out all the equipment that was needed, once it was set up it wasn't long until they were laying side by side staring at the sky.

"Because of this. The stars, the ocean and the calmness. It's just nice" Lace said looking at Claudia

"Don't you get lonely out here on your own?" Lace took a deep breath and Claudia panicked thinking she had gone too far. "You don't have to answer I get it"

"I do. I do get lonely but it comes in waves." Lace started to laugh getting a puzzled look from Claudia she responded with "We're next to the ocean the ocean has waves… Get it".

"Your jokes are terrible."

"Well you're the first person I have told them to" Lace mumbled falling into silence.

"You don't bring people here often do you?"

"No... You're the first …Oh here it comes look to your right" Lace changed the subject so that they were focused back on to the sky above. The sky lit up with a comet making its way across the sky and along the horizon.

Claudia felt as if she was a million miles away and the cause was the hand on hers pulling it up in to and using it as a pointer tracing the constellations. Claudia didn't remember when she fell to sleep, or how she ended up in her bed at the B&amp;B.

'_What in the world that wasn't a dream, was it?'_

Claudia stumbled down the stairs, stopping at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen, recognising the voice she carried on sprinting until she was engulfing Pete in a hug.

"Missed you too Claude" Pete spoke hugging her back just as tight.

"How are Steve and Artie?" Claudia asked after pulling out of the hug.

"There good, though they wish they were here rather than out in the field, anywhere how was your trip to where ever Lace took you?" Pete noticed the relief flood through Claudia's face. "Claude don't tell me you thought it was a dream" he joked.

"Yea a little. I fell as sleep on a beach and woke up in my bed. That's pretty dream like. Is Lace still here?" she asked looking in to the dining room noticing Helena drinking tea while reading while Myka was feeding Eddie. Pete tapped her shoulder and pointed out of the window.

"What is it with her and Grass" She mumbled under her breath heading out in to the morning sun with two cups of tea.

"Lace we need to have rules, on when you do the teleport-thing" Claudia declared sitting down.

"Oh. Really?" Lace spoke after softly blowing on her tea.

"Yes, before I doubt my insanity again"

"Fine" Smiles crept on to both their faces as they fell in to silence, watching the sun rise above the treeline.

"Oh and good morning"

/Univille-Motel/

Todd came out of the bathroom to find somebody in his room; he instantly reached for the closest weapon which happened to be a coat hanger.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he asked his voice cracking.

"I'm Mrs Frederic; I have a proposition for you Todd." Irene spoke stepping out in to the light

"What kind of proposition?" he asked putting the coat hanger back.

"One where you will not suffer consequence for your actions" She spoke placing a file down on to his bed.

"Okay?"

"Now Todd, you will be sticking around here until the job is done do you understand?" Todd flicked through the file, pulling out a photo.

"I understand"

"Good" Irene spoke before exiting through the door of the room.

"Wait, who's Lace?" Todd asked

"You're Target"


	6. Feelings

**/Chapter 6 **\- Feelings

"Hey you never said about your wings?" Claudia asked sitting up from their place in the grass, she and Lace had spent the most of an hour mostly taking about music.

"Huh" Lace replied

"Wings, I saw you on the beach" Claudia pushed

"Oh Yea, I don't know where they have come from to be honest. I woke up one night floating above my bed like something out of paranormal activity, then as suddenly as they came they went, every so often they return, like that night on the beach" Lace face shifted from blank to a knowing smile as if she figure out that Claudia was in fact watching her that night.

"Oh.. Well... We should head inside before they think we've disappeared again?" Claudia brushed herself off as well as the blush on her face, noticing how Lace didn't move.

"Lace your safe nobody's gonna be coming after you. Your agreement still stands"

"Alright"

/In the B&amp;B/

"How long have they been out there?" Pete asked eating yet another piece of toast

"Around 45 minutes. Why?" Myka replied

"Just wondering"

"Pete you never just wonder" Helena spoke.

"This time I'm just wondering" He spoke, a mouthful of toast when a loud crash echoed through the open doors Pete and Myka quickly headed to the sound while Helena stayed back. While getting closer they could hear the sound of hysterical laugher from Claudia along with "How the hell did you mange that"

"You guys okay, what happened?" Myka asked looking at the mess.

"Yea, were fine Lace managed to bump in to everything in here before falling over the couch backwards, I don't even know how is possible to hit everything"

"Speak for yourself, I'm not very stable on my feet" Lace spoke, trying to kick the mop bucket of her foot, while also brushing the soil of her face. "Can I get some help please?"

"Of course" Myka answered after Claudia fell in to another fit of laughter along with Pete. Helena appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Now you see why I keep my house clear and spacious"

"Yea, I do" Claudia answered between breaths.

"You sure you are all right dear?" Helena asked just to make sure.

"Yea I'm good no injuries, if I had any they would have gone by now anyway. Thanks for asking," She sent a small smile to Helena.

Myka and Claudia tidied up the room. Pete and Lace had been told to go and 'get to know each other' well that's how Myka had put it what it really meant was 'keep out the way' Claudia was waiting for the speech from Myka. She knew it was going to happen; it always came after any incident or mission, which got personal or ended badly.

"So Claude" Myka asked noticing how Claudia tensed "I see Todd's back in town" she watched Claudia relax.

"Yea, I went to catch up but that was cut short by the regents, but we've agreed to meet up again at the bar"

"So it's a date?" Myka asked, noticing how Claudia tensed once again

"What. **No**, god we're just friends catching up" Claudia spoke back, a little too harshly "Sorry, Myka it didn't mean to come out that mean"

Myka had found what she was looking for she knew she had hit a sensitive spot Claudia wasn't tensing because of her relationship with Todd that had been cut short years ago, but because of somebody else a certain somebody in the other room.

"It's okay, though where did Lace take you? Pete said you mentioned something about a beach"

"It's just a little place next to the ocean" Claudia replied

"So it was stuff dreams were made of then, Small but Perfect, a place where you could see yourself living at" Myka watched as Claudia face turned to shock, she couldn't help but notice the blush in her cheeks.

"How'd you do that, how'd you know about that I only said a place next to an ocean" Claudia asked sitting on the sofa sighing.

"I saw it in your body language; I heard it in your voice. Lace took you home"

"I wasn't just her home Myka; it's her whole life, the cabin. Good it was beautiful and so Lace" Claudia whispered, looking at Myka who had sat down next to her.

"What do you feel?" Myka asked out of the blue.

"Huh"

"What do you feel?" Myka asked again.

"What do I feel about? I don't get what you're asking"

"Lace, Todd what do you feel"

"Oh" said Claudia, who wished she was in the other room or a million miles away so she couldn't answer the question.

/Univille- Motel/

Todd was looking at the picture in the file Mrs Fredric game him. Lace that was his target a girl who looked to be younger than him but according to the file was actually 900 years old.

"What the hell am I doing" He spoke to himself looking at the numours files, many with confidential stamped across the front, with a couple from the CIA. He knew her weakness thanks to the works of Dr Lee Rosen, A blade with extraordinary gifs. The same blade which was currently in a suitcase laid on his bed. A gift as Mrs Fredric called it, a gift that can bring noting but pain.

Picking up the photo he noticed it was the same girl who came by with Claudia the other day. He placed it down next to the letter left by Mrs Fredric.

"Okay so this is about protecting Claudia from Lace, now that something I can do" A smile crept along his once unsure face. He took a pen and circled a line from the letter chuckling to himself as he did.

_Kill Lace get Claudia, I'll make sure of it – Irene_


	7. Not A Date But A Disaster

**/Chapter 7**\- Not A Date But A Disaster

It had been a couple of days since she left mid conversation with Myka; all in all it shocked her as within five minutes she had to describe her feelings for Todd and then her feeling for Lace. Myka did say she didn't have to when Claudia fell into silence but deep down Claudia wanted to tell her everything. What she felt when she was laying looking up at the stars and how she felt when she was speaking to Todd. But every time she tried to tell Myka noting came out not even a breath, in the end she just left. Passing Lace who took Claudia's expression as a sign to leave. Heading up the stairs Claudia saw the white light reflecting on the wall next to her.

"_Great now Lace has gone wait –a-go Claudia."_

Now she was moping around in her room, she had apologised to Myka and Helena and Pete for being rude to them when they knocked on the door. Looking at the calendar and then at the time, she quickly realised that in 10 minutes she would be meeting Todd in the bar. "Oh Frak" She flew out of her room and down the stairs and out the door before anybody had the chance to ask where she was going.

"Okay Claude this is just a catch up, not a date like Myka says, just a catch up" she spoke to herself while entering the bar she noticed just how quite it was. There were a few tourists, then the locals and the under-age teens playing darts.

"Claudia! Over here" Todd shouted from the bar, dressed in his usual get up, shirt and jeans Claudia was so glad she didn't get dressed up for this.

"Hey, how've you been" She asked him.

"I've been good, busy which is unusual. Any way how's your week been, we didn't get to talk much last time"

"No we didn't I'm glad we got to hang again. To be honest my week has been stressful work has been a pain and my brain is just none stop recently"

"I'm sorry to hear, but it will get better. It's not Work if it doesn't get stressful every once in a while" Todd pointed out.

"I guess your right" Claudia smiled, after an hour and a half and a couple of drinks later Claudia began to feel the effects of the alcohol, her head was getting heavy and her view was begin to blur, She vaguely remembered Todd saying that '_the stress will go after a couple of drinks it worked for me' . _

"I should be getting home, it's getting late and I cannot drink any more" She slurred

"Okay, I'll walk you" Todd replied visibly sober, she was wanting to ask him about this but couldn't form a sentence which would actually make sense.

"Thanks".

They were five minutes away from the B&amp;B , When Claudia noticed something moving in the shadows in front and reached down to grab her tesla only to remember that it was on her bed side table. The Figure in the shadow started to charge at her and Todd, her vision blurred as she turned to push Todd out of the way before a bright light appeared in front of her.

"RUN CLAUDIA!" Lace shouted before getting flung in to the fence pain etched across her face, The Figure stop to look at Lace, Claudia felt the urge to scream out to Lace but noting formed. She stumbled to the fence and watched as the Figure noticed her and pulled out what looked like a golden stork and aimed it in her direction. Within seconds Claudia's fell herself start to get dizzy. One last look at her surroundings she saw no sign of Todd or the Figure; she could see Lace lying on the floor when darkness overcame her.

Claudia awoken only to find herself in complete darkness "Lace, Todd anybody out there?" she called out in to the darkness. When she got no reply she stood and reached out finding nothing.

"Is there anybody out there, I need help" She called out again this time she could hear a panicked conversation, she headed towards the sound slowly just in case she banged in to something or somebody in the darkness. She stopped as she felt pain in her chest, she placed a hand over her heart and gasped the voices where becoming more louder, another sharp pain crippled her and she crumpled to the floor. "Please somebody help me!" she screamed out into the darkness, The voices where now so clear she could hear them as if she was right next to who they'd belong to.

"_Claudia, breath comes on breath" _

More pain shot through her body

"_I know you can hear me, I know you haven't gone"_

She felt her lungs expand with hot air

"_Please you can't leave like this"_

She felt wetness on her cheek and looked up in to the darkness.

"_She's gone Lace. Stop it is Lace is it, you've killed her." _

All of a sudden a white light flashed in front of her eyes forcing her to shut her eyes, opening them she came face to face with the voices. Her head was being held by two hands. It took a second for her to come round fully.

"Hey, Take it easy okay" The voice spoke, softly.

"Lace?"

"Yea it's me, Todd is-"Claudia watched from her spot as Todd shoved Lace out of the way.

"Claudia I thought I lost you, Lace wanted to stop but I told her to carry on, that you'd be a fighter Todd spoke. Claudia didn't need Steve to tell her when somebody was lying.

"I don't feel so good" Claudia said sitting up and going to stand when the dizziness returned and she felt herself be held up by Lace, before Todd grabbed her waist.

"I got her" Todd whispered to Lace in an Icy tone that sent a chill through Claudia.

"Lace can do it, Todd can you tell Myka about what happened?" Claudia watched the expression on Todd's face turn from worry to anger back to being blank, he nodded taking one last look at her before running off. Claudia took one step forward and would have fell if it wasn't for Lace who steady her before picking her up and carrying her rest of the way.

"I heard you" Claudia spoke listening to the sound of Laces heartbeat.

"I knew you would" She didn't have to look up to know that Lace was smiling, she felt Laces grip get tighter in response.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Lace replied as she turned for down the path to the B&amp;B.

"For not giving up on me" Claudia could hear the voices of Pete and Myka, followed by Todd, who was still blaming Lace. She felt the darkness over take her, but this time it wasn't unpleasant more like she was drifting off, Laces voice slowly filled her head.

"_My mother gave me the ability to heal others and take pain. Great-Great Grandma gave me some type of psychic –thingy"_

/B&amp;B The Next Day/

Myka was watching Claudia from the chair that was placed next to her bed last night. She thought the worst when Todd burst in and told them of an attack, she felt anger at Todd for leaving her out in the street '_half dead'_ as Todd put it.

She and Pete where ready to go out and get Claudia only to find Lace coming down the drive way carrying Lace, Myka instantly knew everything was going to be okay. After they had got her in side and in bed they spent the next couple of hours trying to calm Lace and Todd down before things escalated.

_/FlashBack/_

"_**IT**__ was you attacked us, we were walking home and next thing I know you appeared and Claudia was on the ground" Todd shouted in to the face of Lace who had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs._

"_How the hell do you know you bloody ran away, you left Claudia alone in the dark to deal with the real attacker on her own, on top of that you have got her wasted" Lace spoke back sounding each word as if she was trying to contain her anger._

"_How dare you, who do you, think you are? I did what I could to help Claudia" Todd Pushed Lace into the wall, Lace let out a hiss as her head hit a picture frame. Pete grabbed Todd trying to pull him off Lace. Todd stayed put, Pete watched as the anger that Lace had held up exploded. _

"_You did shite mate! You ran and came back only to tell me that she was gone that there was no point in trying to bring her back your just a coward that hides when things get tough" She half shouted. Pete stood back as Todd stood back clenching his fist in to balls_

"_I'm not a coward, who the hell gives you the right to say that to somebody" He spoke pointing at Lace who started to charge at him before Myka stood between her and Todd._

"_I have the right. You get Claudia so drunk that she couldn't walk. Left her alone when somebody attacked her. You told the only person who was doing CPR to stop saying she was gone.. So screw you Todd, you are a coward, she deserve so much better than you." She spoke still behind the arm of Myka who was watching her movements before signing to Pete to get Todd out of the house. _

"_She's dangerous Pete!" Todd shouted at Pete as he slammed the Door in his face. _

_/End of Flashback/_

The door to Claudia's bed room opened to show Helena holding two cups of tea. She gave a gentle smile to Myka before coming to sit on the edge of Claudia's bed handing the tea to Myka. Helena Sighed as she took the appearance of her wife.

"You should get some rest, love" Helena spoke softly

"Okay, I just can stop thinking about a conversation I had with Claudia a couple of days ago, she has two people who care deeply for her and she knows that-" Myka was interrupted with a kiss.

"Myka it's nothing to worry about now, go get some rest I'll sit with Claudia for a bit"

"Okay" She gave Helena another kiss before picking up her tea and heading to her room. Once she placed her cup on the bedside table she looked around for her book but saw no sign of it in the room. After heading down stairs she saw the picture was now hanging back up on the wall and the glass had been cleaned up.

She spotted her book on the coffee table she saw Lace asleep on the sofa a blanket had been placed around her. Grabbing her book and slowly slipped out of the room and bumped in to Pete who was now sitting on the stairs.

"Myks Lace said she saw a Golden Stork before she was knocked out"

"An artifact? Lace hasn't even been to the Warehouse yet so that proves it wasn't her" Myka spoke

"I'm gonna go to the Warehouse and see if I can find anything. I call you if I get a lead" Pete placed a kiss on Myka's cheek before walking to the door. Myka took one last look at the Sofa and headed back up stairs.

'_Maybe tomorrow will be calmer' _she thought to herself.


End file.
